Ushinawa Reta Koe
by CircusOfLlamas
Summary: Allen just came to a new school, and he hadn't expected to meet his long lost friend, Kanda Yuu. and if that wasn't the best part, now he gets to join a band as a keyboardist and singer! wait... there might be an issue with that... Anyway, they soon become famous and grab some very unwanted attention... Yullen! Band! SlightDepression!


_Prolog: It's been so long_

I was standing in front of my new high school.

Hello, I'm Allen Walker. I am 15. I have a pet snake named Timcanpy and a voodoo doll named Cross, who is named after my 'guardian'. I stab it daily before I go anywhere. I believe it gives me good luck.

Now, there's something else I feel like I'm forgetting to mention about myself you may want to know…. But it seems too have slipped my mind for a bit. Oh well. It'll come to me later, but right now, the bell just rang and I'm just walking into the halls of my new school.

I walk in through the front doors and the first thing I notice is the strange way the ceiling is.

It's like a castle. I really couldn't tell from outside considering part of the building probably goes into the sky but I've always been told I'm short so… I don't know.

Anyway, getting off track Allen. Focus. Focus. Fo- am I talking to myself again? Allen! Right… okay.

But, since I was arguing with myself(I mean really) I seemed to have gotten a bit lost… by lost I mean I think I went up a few flights of stairs ugh.

I have my schedule already… maybe I could just try to find my classes? No…. that never ends up well…

"You lost kid?" a cheery voice asked fro behind him.

Allen smiled and nodded.

"Where're you headed?" a teenage boy with flaming red hair asked.

I didn't know how to answer. By the way, that's what I forgot to tell you, I can't talk. Oh well, back to the story.

I signed 'Principals office' I hoped he understood. Thank god he did.

He nodded, putting a hand on his chin trying to decode his hands. "Okay, follow me. We have a deaf program, are you in that?" he turned towards me and spoke slowly.

I soundlessly laughed. 'I'm not deaf. I'm here on honor roll.' I signed.

The boy's eyes shot up and started waving his hands like crazy. "Dude I'm sorry, I just-" he started to panic.

I put a hand on his shoulder and signed, 'It's fine everyone makes that mistake.'

He laughed and rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. So he's right handed, useful knowledge .

"Anyway, I'm Lavi Bookman. And you are?" he asked putting his hand out. 'He has white hair, doesn't look bleached… muct be shock, I've read that can happen, I won't ask.' Lavi thought.

'Allen Walker, I'm a freshmen.' he signed, shaking his hand.

"Oh… I'm a junior here I thought your were in the 8th wing actually, sorry." but, seeing Allen's confused gaze, he quickly corrected himself. "This school in made of collective wings, or sections. The eighth wing is where the 8th graders go. It was just coincidence that the eighth wing is for 8th graders actually. Like, for freshmen, it's called the beginners' wing. And for juniors it's the respective wing. While seniors are in the elders' wing. Weird, but they make sense." Lavi explained. I nodded my head. It made sens- Did he just say he thought I was an eighth grader?

I glared at him and he put his hands up in a mock surrender.

"Anyway, here's the headmaster's office, I'll see you around Allen." Lavi smiled and waved as he left for his class.

I waved, mouthing a small bye Lavi.

I faced the headmaster's door, and walked in to see a purple haired man arguing with a black haired girl.

I hit my fist onto the desk grabbing their attention after trying to without talking The girl looked peeved.

"You could've just said something instead of eavesdropping." I don't think she likes me…

"Lena darling don't be so harsh. You must be Allen Walker." I nodded. "You see Lenalee, Allen can't talk." he pointed out. Lenalee looked so apologetic.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" he began to apologize profusely.

I waved my hands telling her its okay.

"Anyway, I'm Lenalee Lee. Nice to meet you Allen." she shook his hand and waved to the headmaster before leaving.

"Anyway Allen, do you have a your schedule I sent in the mail?" the headmaster asked. I nodded. "Okay, well, go to lunch, the cafeteria is down the hall and take a right. Have a good lunch." he stated.

I nodded and bowed, it was the way I can actually truly express respect.

He waved and I left walking down the hall and taking a right and I went through the big doors.

I looked around and saw it looked completely normal.

"Allen!" I turned to see Lavi waving me over to his table.

I walked over and he sat me down.

"Hello again Allen." Lenalee smiled from across the table.

I smiled and waved. Lavi pouted.

"You guys already know eachother? No fair." Lavi pouted and I patted his head lightly as he proceeded to tell me all sorts of things.

+Kanda's POV+

I was walking from class to head to lunch, damn was I hungry. Sitting with that damned rabbit in science is like dealing with a talking rabbit in heat.

I turned a few corners and walking into the cafeteria and hiding in the crowd hoping the rabbit wouldn't see me.

"Yuu!" damn.

I turned to see the rabbit himself standing behind me.

"What did I say about calling me Yuu?!" I growled.

"Whatever. Anyways-" he ignores me? "There's this new kid his name is Allen!" I pause… 'Allen?'

(Small flashback)

"Yuu!" A small brown haired boy came up to 6 year old Yuu Kanda.

"What is it Allen?" Kanda asked.

"I got you some flowers!" Allen smiled brightly handing the flowers to Kanda.

(End)

I shook my head, that was the past.

"I'm sure he isn't that interesting." I scoffed grabbing my plate and going to go sit at a table where I'd be alone but-

"Come on!" and I was dragged away towards a table where Lenalee and a lithe white haired sat talking.

I hid my face my turning around to answer someone's stupid question.

"Allen!" Lavi yelled.

I turned around and me and boy locked eyes. Those eyes are familiar. The boy's eyes had a flicker of recognition and then he smiled brightly before tapping on Lavi's shoulder and doing something with his hands.

Lavi's eyes widened.

"Hey Yuu… Allen says he knows you…" Lavi turns towards me.

"Impossible, I would know a white head of hair like that anywhere. Allen's eyes filled with hurt.

+Allen's POV+

I was shocked to turn around to my child hood friend looking at me like he didn't even know who I was. I guess it's understandable. After all, I used to be able to talk and my hair used to be brown. I can't blame him.

And what I signed to Lavi was, 'Is that Yuu Kanda?' he signed back 'yeah' is said 'I can't believe it! We used to be friends!' I signed and he turned around and told Kanda I said I used to know him.

Rejection.

I really felt like crying, it'd been forever since I was taken away.

(Flashback)

Allen and Kanda were walking in the courtyard when Kanda's father called Allen and told Kanda to stay.

Allen was then thrown in a carriage and never saw Kanda again.

(end)

I as just glad to see he's doing okay. Albeit his bad temper.

Is that because of me that he has a bad temper? I may never know.

"Hey Allen, why not talk about yourself some? I'll translate.

I nodded and started telling some stories filled with joy, som with fright.

+Kana's POV+

Lavi started telling Allen's stories and I listened.

"So, when I was three I was abandon on the street and when I was 4 and a half I was taken in by a royal family." Lavi starts. That doesn't sound right.

"And there I met the families youngest son. Lets call him…" Allen took a second to think Why not just use his real name? "Kriss, with a K." "We became great friends ad were pretty much inseparable." I gripped my chopsticks, this remind me of painful memories.

"Well, we were inseparable." Allen looked solemn. Lavi shred the expression. "Until we were about 8 or 9. I remember it perfectly like it was yesterday. We were playing in the courtyard an then my unofficially adoptive father called me out, but for the first time Kriss couldn't come with me, so he stayed in the courtyard." He was fighting back tears now. As was I, it sounded like…

"I was taken to the front of the house thrown into a metal carriage and take away forever. I never saw Kriss again. I didn't know if he was dead or alive… if he hated me for leaving like that. I just wanted to know, that's all." Lavi finished and held the crying boy in his arms.

I was so surprised I couldn't eat.

Allen wasn't done.

+Allen's POV+

I pushed Lavi's chest away so he could read what I said. "But, you know what?" he said. "I know he's okay now." I smile while Lavi looks to Kanda in surprise I start to cry slightly.

Lavi pokes Kanda's back.

"baka. Watashi wa anata to okotte wa nakatta. Never…" Kanda's shoulders were shaking and I looked up. No one else at the table understood but I smiled and stood up to hug Kanda.

He turned around and hugged me back his eyes watering as he put his face into my shirt.

Everyone looked at me in wonder as to how I did it.

"Hey Allen, are you magic?" Lavi asked.

I frowned and shook my head.

Kanda lifted his head. "Allen… What happened to you…?" Kanda asked.

My face turned dark and shook my head, that was for another time.

 **This was a long prolog, but, hey! Why not just get this touching moment over with yes? Btw baka. Watashi wa anata to okotte wa nakatta. Translates into;** ** _Idiot. I was never angry with you._** **Tell me if you guys like it, or if I shoud change this chappy or I theres something I could do in another chapter. K thx bye**


End file.
